


Cold

by mindlessdisorder



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessdisorder/pseuds/mindlessdisorder
Summary: Lexa doesn't want to get hurt again so she starts pushing Clarke away.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> first one shot hope you guys like it :)  
> tumblr: mindlessdisorder if any of you all want to go check it out  
> thanks for reading !

“I don’t believe you!” Clarke screamed, whipping her head around to face the girl who had just blatantly lied to her.

Lexa simply shrugged her shoulders. Clarke felt her body heat up at the utter lack of care that the other girl exuded. 

“Okay.”

Clarke scoffed. “That’s it? That’s all you fucking have to say?” 

“Clarke, there is nothing else to say. I don’t love you, and I never did,” the words hit her like a ton of bricks. How could she say that? After all they had been through.

The blonde girl felt the tears coming, but she couldn’t bring herself to cry. She didn’t have the energy nor the mindset. She was just so… mad. Mad at the older girl for allowing her to fall this much in love with her. Mad at herself for not realizing it sooner. She must have been lying.

“So that’s it. We’re over?” Clarke laughed bitterly. She felt numb.

“Yeah.”

“Can you say something? Anything, Lexa! You must have felt something over the last year!” Clarke slammed her hands down on the table in front of her. She didn’t understand why this was happening.

“I can’t do this, Clarke, you know that,” Lexa said, no hint of emotion present in her voice.

Clarke kept her back to the other girl, her shoulders shaking as she finally let the tears fall. None of this made sense, and Lexa was just letting it all happen. She couldn’t be serious, right? 

“I know you’re bluffing.”

“You don’t know anything, Clarke,” Lexa snapped. Clarke flinched at her words.

“This can’t be how you really feel. After all this time you’re just now telling me? How could you drag me along like that?” Clarke cried freely, turning to the brunette, trying to find anything in her face.

Lexa’s chest tightened as she watched Clarke. This was too hard. There was no way she would be able to convince her she was serious. She was too in love with Clarke to play it off as nothing. But it was what she had to do. She couldn’t let herself get hurt again. It had gone on for this long, she needed to end it.

“I don’t know what else you want me to say,” Lexa felt her voice waver slightly, and she knew Clarke noticed. This was bad.

“You do care, I know you do,” Clarke said quietly, studying Lexa’s face again. She knew. She knew how Lexa truly felt and was going to call her out.

Lexa gulped. “I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. You’re trying to get away from being hurt, again, aren’t you?” Clarke read her mind. 

Lexa tried to think of something, anything, to get her to stop. There was no use. Clarke knew her too well.

“Lexa, I’m not going to hurt you, you must know that by now,” Clarke cried, moving towards to older girl. She gently took Lexa’s face in her hands.

“I can’t do it again, Clarke,” Lexa sobbed, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. Clarke pulled the other girl into her body, holding her head protectively.

Clarke knew it would come to this at some point. Lexa had been hurt so badly in the past. She just didn’t think Lexa believed she would hurt her, too. 

Clarke sighed. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

The older girl continued to cry for what felt like hours until Clarke managed to get them both on the bed. Lexa feel asleep quickly, worn out from all of the tears.

Clarke knew that Lexa had a hard time with trust and giving her full self to someone else, but she thought they were there. It scared her that Lexa would have this big of a setback so far into their relationship. Things were good, or so Clarke thought. Lexa was good at hiding how she was feeling, and she had obviously hid this pretty well.

After about an hour of thinking, Clarke felt the brunette stir on her chest. Lexa pushed herself further into Clarke, and gently looked up at her.

“Hi,” she said hoarsely, her eyes swollen. 

Clarke smiled at her. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m sorry for trying to take the easy way out,” Lexa muttered, resting her head back on the blonde’s chest.

“Talk to me, I’m here. You know that,” Clarke told Lexa, running her fingers along her spine.

“Thank you,” Lexa smiled, looking up at Clarke again. She gently lifted herself up so she was hovering over her girlfriend.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked sweetly, causing Clarke’s cheeks to flush.

“You never have to ask.”

And with that, Clarke brought their lips together lightly, tangling her hands in Lexa’s hair. She missed the older girl since she had become distant.

“I love you,” Lexa breathed, pressing her forehead against Clarke’s. The blonde smiled, rolling them over so she was on top.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
